In high fidelity sound reproduction, the obvious goal is to reproduce as nearly and precisely an exact copy of the original as possible. Because the state of the art of the electronic and recording medium have improved so vastly in the recent decades, the interconnect cables used between system components and to loud speakers are now a limiting source of sound reproduction quality.
It is an object of the present invention to provide interconnect cables for high fidelity signal reproduction which more accurately reproduce the original sound quality.